An Inside look
by Rosa Atrus
Summary: What does everyone say about Mac and Stella?


_Disclaimer: These characters definately don't belong to me. They belong to CBS._

_A/N: Hey! So, I'm not really sure where this came from. Actually, the first two paragraphs of this story was written two months ago, and were supposed to be a prelude to a completely story, but when I picked it up today, this came out instead. It's in two parts. I still don't know how exactly I going to write the second, but bear with me people! One more thing, I've tried as hard as I could, to come up with the exact reaction as the actual characters would. I TRIED. Lastly, I am open to criticism, as long as it's constructive. Don't bother writing to tell tell me how bad it was, if you don't have a way of improving on it._

_ This one is for Mac and Stella, they make a lot of my days so much brighter._

Something had changed. That was a given. Whether it was their relationship or them, it was hard to discern. Maybe it was both. But the change was there. It became more prominent with each passing day.

Their relationship had always been one for the books. He was a marine. His disposition wasn't always the sunniest. He had seen and experienced life at its worst. He had lost so much that sometimes he felt like he would never recover from them. She was Greek and had the same 'live life to its fullest' attitude that came with being one. True, she had had a terrible childhood compared to most but to look at her you wouldn't think so. She was almost always smiling and full of energy.

Which was why people could never fathom how they got along as well as they did. In a world where right was right and wrong was wrong, they never should have even been friends. But the fact of the matter was that the world wasn't all black and white and they are friends. Best of friends. At least, that's what they would say when asked about their relationship. Or, that's what Stella would say. No one would dare ask Mac such a question!

Their colleagues were of a different opinion. Well, most of them. Those like Sid Hammerback, who had seen almost as much as the white knight of our spiel, would only smile a knowing smile. One, that would make you smile as well. As if the two of you were sharing the same secret. A secret, that would redefine the relationship of Mac and Stella. Or was it Stella and Mac? Either way, the twinkling in his eyes says that if all went as fate wanted it too, he believed that the fruit of friendship would be very sweet in its taste of love.

Adam would stutter and stammer. Then slowly calm down, perhaps realizing that he did in fact know what he thought. That as a member of the immediate he would be privy to snippets of the relationship of Mac and Stella. Of course he isn't as forthcoming as one might hope for him to be, still being wary of his superiors. He settles for saying that they are the closest of friends he's ever seen and that he is extremely proud of being someone they can call a friend. Hmmm….makes you wonder what he's not saying?

Danny Messer commonly known as 'Detective intercom' would immediately inquire as to whether there was something going on between them. Oh bother! That's what we wanted to know! He would then scratch his head and give a slow smile followed by a chuckle, 'Well, I don't know about Mac and Stella. They don't have the same dynamic as me an' Montana, ya know?' Seriously, he's thinking about his wife??? The smack at the back of his head from said wife doesn't do much to the look of adoration on his face, which only increases at the sight of his daughter in her arms.

Lindsay is a little more open about Stella and her man. Well, her possible man. What? Sue me! So, I'm already attached to the idea of the white knight and his fair lady! Have you seen the chemistry they exude? If you did, you would be on team Smacked too. Team Edward? Team Jacob? WHO??? Anyway, back to Lindsay. So, according to her Mac and Stella are in love with each other. They just don't know it yet. The immediate team have tried to, albeit unsuccessfully, tried to get them together. Accidently locked them up in the storage room, alone, with the lights off, was on the ways. Left them to take care of baby Lucy together was another. By now, she would say, that they were all frustrated. There's only so much you can push. When asked if they've given up on trying to create another happy couple at the lab, she vehemently shakes her head no. They belong together, she says. Even a blind man can see that.

Sheldon Hawkes prefers to let nature take its course, and not interfere in what they already have. Which is what exactly? Well, he says, what almost every man and woman in this universe hopes to attain someday. True love. It's just that, he continues, with everything they've been through, he isn't sure if making them see would be the best way to go. He'd rather they found out themselves. He adds a wry smile at this point. At least, if they do it that way, we'll still have our jobs. In case you're wondering, at this point, Adam normally gets blackmailed into those matchmaking endeavors.

When we finally ask the person who has seen them work together the longest, Don Flack whips out a small black book. He opens to a page in the middle. If Mac and Stella get together by Christmas, he would win $2000 in the pool. Nice! He admits though, that he didn't always think that it would be this way. The sober look in his eyes tells of pain and sadness. Not for himself, but for his friends. From the beginning, Mac and Stella had always been close. But ever since Mac's wife died, thing have become even more…intense…with the two of them. Stella was the only person Mac listened to back then. At this, he throws his head back and laughs. To date, she's the only person he listens to!

So, now that we've gathered that the entire lab thinks they should be together, I wonder......what do Mac and stella.....really think of each other?

* * *

_Well, what did you'll think? Should I continue? :) Oh, please excuse any mistakes I've made. I havn't proof read!_


End file.
